Elle se nommait Liliane
by Emma140
Summary: Je m'appelle Liliane Wood. J'ai été choisie pour participer au 45ème Hunger Games, en tant que tribut femelle du district 7. Un Hunger Games bien spécial puisqu'il ne fut jamais diffusé, par ma faute. J'aurais dû mourir, mais je suis vivante sans être une gagnante. Je suis Liliane Wood et voici mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1 : La moisson

**-Chapitre 1 –**

_La moisson_

Mes mains étaient cramponnés à la bordure du toit, tandis que mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. Je tentais d'étirer un maximum mes muscles afin que la pointe de mes pieds, touchent la bordure de la fenêtre de la maison. Lorsque je la sentis enfin, je donnais un coup avec ma chaussure, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit du verre qui se casse. Je regardais en bas, vérifiant qu'aucun bout de verre puisse me déranger.

Je pris une grande inspiration et mes mains lâchèrent la bordure de la maison.

Je ne tombais que pendant une demi-seconde, car elles se raccrochèrent à la bordure de la fenêtre, cette fois-ci. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et regardais le sol à une quinzaine de mètres en dessous de moi.

Je dus mettre toute ma force dans mes bras afin de me hisser sur la bordure de la fenêtre, je pris un petit élan avec mes pieds et pénétrais dans la maison.

Je tombais directement dans la cuisine et pris tous les aliments conservables longtemps que je pus trouver, avant de retourner à la fenêtre et de siffler doucement.

-Je suis là, souffla Elsa, dépêche-toi de balancer le matos.

Je balançais le pain, les céréales à faire cuir et tout le reste. Elsa ramassa le tout et je lui fis signe que c'était tout. Elle hocha la tête et me siffla :

-Dépêche-toi de sortir de là avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

J'hochais la tête et ressortis par la fenêtre, accrochant mes mains au toit. Je hissais tout mon corps sur le toit et me relevais avant traverser le grand toit de la maison, j'atterris devant la porte d'entrée et m'enfuis en faisant le tour de la falaise.

Elsa m'attendait un peu plus loin dans la forêt, notre butin dans son grand sac à dos grisâtre.

-C'est quoi l'idée d'habiter sur le haut d'une falaise ? Soupirais-je, ça devient de plus en plus dur pour moi.

-Ils doivent aimer la vue, écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire ça, mais on a pas le choix. La prochaine fois, on s'attaquera à une maison moins haute, mais plus sécurisée, tu en seras capable ?

-Tu me prends pour qui, ris-je en la bousculant doucement.

Cela faisait bientôt 3 ans qu'Elsa et moi volions les bourgeois de notre district (le 7).

À vrai dire, au début, on a manqué plusieurs fois de se faire prendre, mais on s'en sortait toujours. Et puis avec le temps, on est devenu des pros. De vraies acrobates, on arrivait à se cacher partout.

Elsa était comme ma sœur, mais en vrai, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis la petite école, nos familles se connaissaient bien grâce à mon lien – plus que fort – avec Elsa.

D'un commun accord, elle et moi avions décidé de ne pas mettre au courant nos familles de nos vols. Elles auraient désapprouvés malgré que nous avions cruellement besoin de nourriture.

Lorsque nous traversâmes la place centrale, la plupart des personnes nous dévisagèrent. Mais nous étions habitués, depuis le temps. Premièrement, nos physiques étaient complètement à l'opposé de ceux des gens normaux des districts. Cheveux noirs-bruns, yeux gris. Elsa avait de longs cheveux dorés et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, quant à moi, mes cheveux étaient roux. Mais pas d'un roux discret, un roux flamboyant et qui attirait le regard.

Lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil de ma maison, ma mère préparait une marmite d'eau bouillante pour les pâtes.

-Ha, salut vous deux, vous avez ramenés les pâtes dont vous m'avez parlé ! Super ! Ça se passe bien à votre boulot ?

Elsa et moi échangeâmes un regard très rapidement avant de répondre d'un « oui » désinvolte.

Pour ne pas que nos familles s'interrogent, nous avions prétendu travailler dans un petit marché et avoir des prix sur les ingrédients. Nos parents n'avaient pas posés plus de questions.

-Ça sera bientôt prêt. Elsa tu veux manger avec nous ? Proposa ma génitrice souriante.

-C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi, hum…À bientôt.

Nous sortîmes dehors et partageâmes notre butin équitablement, au moment où Elsa allait partir elle se retourna vers moi et me dit sérieusement :

-Demain, c'est la moisson.

-Je sais, rétorquais-je la gorge soudainement sèche.

-Si jamais, je suis prise, souffla t-elle, j'aimerais que tu ne me pleures pas.

-Pourquoi faudrait-il obligatoirement que tu meures, tu as des chances de t'en sortir, non ?

-Oui. Une chance sur 100. Probablement, oui. Mais je n'aurais jamais les capacités requises pour survivre à ça…

-Elsa, ne dit pas ça. On va s'en sortir, soufflais-je en la serrant dans mes bras, comme on le fait depuis 5 ans.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. À demain, Lyne.

Lyne était le surnom qu'on m'avait trouvé toute jeune, je détestais mon réel nom. Liliane. C'était vraiment moche, et j'évitais de l'utiliser. Mais la façon dont Elsa l'avait dit était infiniment triste, je la laissais partir et rentrais chez moi.

Le repas fut assez calme, mes parents parlaient de tout et de rien, sauf de la…Moisson qui allait avoir lieu demain.

-Je monte me coucher, je suis crevée, soufflais-je, à demain.

-Bonne nuit, chérie, dirent-ils en chœur.

Mais leur voix sonnaient fausses, leur ton d'amour qu'il m'adressait d'habitude était voilé…D'inquiétude.

**~…~**

Lorsque je sortis de la « baignoire » (plus un seau en bois taille humaine qu'autre chose), je vis que sur mon lit m'attendait la robe que j'allais portait. Elle était simple, assez sobre.

Elle était d'un blanc clair, à manche courte. J'entendis les pas de ma mère derrière moi, elle me chuchota :

-C'était la robe que je portais à mes deux dernières moissons. Maintenant elle est à ta taille…

-Merci maman.

J'enfilais la robe sous les yeux attendris de ma mère, et tournoyais doucement sur moi-même. Elle me sourit et me chuchota :

-Tu es magnifique…

Je lui rendis son sourire et me rendis vers ma petite table de nuit, et y attrapais un élastique afin de retenir mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben…Je m'attache les cheveux, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire une queue de cheval pour un jour aussi important, Liliane…

-Maman, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

-Liliane, je t'ai dis non, viens par là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêta de maltraiter mes cheveux et me fit pivoter vers le miroir derrière moi.

Elle m'avait simplement fait un chignon, avec quelques mèches qu'elles avaient laissés devant, je devais avouer que c'était jolie.

-Je te l'avais bien dis. Allez allons-y.

En chemin vers la place centrale, je croisais Elsa. Elle était splendide, ses cheveux blonds ondulés étaient dans son dos en une tresse simple, elle portait une robe couleur bois un peu comme la mienne, mais avec un peu plus de décolleté, pourtant son visage semblait infiniment triste.

-Hé ! Elsa !

Elle me fit un léger sourire mais ne m'adressa aucun signe de main, ni quoi que ce soit. On avança tranquillement dans la file, où il prélevait un échantillon dans notre sang.

Une fois que cela fut fait, nous avançâmes vers la rangée des filles de notre âge.

Le temps que tout le monde se fasse prélever leur échantillon de sang. Mon regard s'attarda sur la grand estrade, où un micro était placé. Je me tournais vers Elsa qui avait la tête baissée, je lui pris la main, et lui dit doucement :

-Ça va aller, Elsa…

-J'espère, souffla t-elle doucement.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs retenus en arrière avança vers le micro, d'une démarche assurée. Ses yeux étaient entourés de fard à paupière rouge vif et orange, ses lèvres étaient coloriés, sa peau semblait avoir une teinte orangé, elle portait une robe jaune vive, lui arrivant au genoux, et elle sourit de ses dents parfaitement blanche.

Explosion de couleur, pensais-je en me retenant de pouffer tellement c'était ridicule.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle de sa voix agaçante, je me nomme Jodie, et bienvenue à cette 45ème édition des Hunger Games ! Nous allons maintenant passer la vidéo traditionnelle afin de rappeler pourquoi les Hunger Games existent désormais.

Je roulais des yeux. Toujours cette même fatigante et énervante vidéo avec toujours ce même fatiguant président Snow , je vis Elsa, elle aussi, rouler des yeux.

Lorsque la vidéo s'acheva, Jodie ou…madame extravagante tapa des mains et déclara de sa voix agaçante :

-Bien. Je vais maintenant piger les deux tributs mâles et femelles de ce 45ème Hunger Games. Commençons par les garçons. Elle attrapa le papier rapidement et le déroula.

…

-Lysandre Habellavert.

Tous se retournèrent vers un garçon blonde, aux yeux bleus. Comme Elsa. Il déglutit et s'avança, tremblant, vers Jodie. Je fermais les yeux.

_Paix à son âme. _

Il n'y avait jamais eu un seul gagnant dans le district 7, nous n'avions aucune faculté nous permettant de survivre

(Emma140 : Il est spécifié nul part dans quel Hunger Games Johanna Mason a gagné, mais je prends en compte qu'elle a environ 20 à 25 ans lors de l'_Embrasement_, donc en faisant le calcul à partir des 75ème Hunger Games, 75-25 = 50. Donc J.M est née pendant la seconde expiation des Hunger Games, soit 5 ans après cette histoire. Voilà, c'est dit maintenant. Bonne fin de lecture. )

Lysandre monta les marches et rejoint Jodie qui lui fit un grand sourire, il ne dit rien, il tremblait. Il avait peur.

-Bien…Et maintenant. Les filles, souffla t-elle.

Je retins mon souffle, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique, je ne faisais plus attention à rien autour de moi. Ma tête était vide, j'aurais peut-être dû prier ce jour-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle prit un premier papier. Mon cœur bâtît plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle eut le papier plié entre les mains, elle entreprit de le déplier, mais c'est alors qu'un énorme vent fit envoler le papier au loin. Tous les regards étaient posés sur ce papier qui volait au loin et qui contenait le nom de la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

-Bon, sourit-elle, un petit contretemps. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais en prendre un autre.

Elle prit un second papier, et lut clairement des mots qui me condamnèrent à tout jamais.

-Liliane Wood.

Le choc. Parmi les 6 500 habitants du district 7, et les 2 714 femmes, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Sur mon putain de nom aussi moche qu'un poux.

Mais à ce moment, c'est Elsa qui m'inquiète. Elle est pâle. Bien plus que d'habitude, elle tituba et s'accrocha à la fille à côté d'elle. En état de choc. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit en s'écroulant à terre.

-Elsa, soufflais-je doucement voulant aller aider mon amie.

Mais les pacificateurs me prirent par l'avant-bras et me forcèrent à avancer. Je montais sur cette scène et observais la population du District 7. Des personnes qui me regardaient tous avec pitié et compassion. Je jetais un regard au jeune homme qui était dans le même bateau que moi. Un bateau menant directement à la mort.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente les tributs mâles et femelles de ce 45ème Hunger Games. Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable !

Cette phrase me glaça le sang, tandis que les pacificateurs me prirent encore parmes avants-bras et me firent avancer vers une salle fermée.

La porte s'ouvrit et mes parents firent leur apparition tandis qu'un pacificateur nous dit froidement :

-Vous avez une minute.

Et il ferma la porte.

Mes parents me serrèrent immédiatement contre eux, ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes et mon père n'en n'était pas loin.

-Ho ma pauvre chérie, disait ma mère entre deux sanglots, je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû signaler ta naissance ! Tu aurais pu…

-Maman, calme-toi, soufflais-je, ça va aller…Je me débrouillerais.

-Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi. Pardon. Pardon.

-Maman, ça va aller, je te dis.

-Ho ma chérie…Si seulement…Si seulement…

-Maman, je te dis que ça va a…

-C'est terminé, déclara un pacificateur en entrant.

-Et Elsa, m'affolais-je, où elle est ?

-Elle va vraiment mal, elle est toujours inconsciente, me souffla ma mère.

-Mais je dois la revoir, je…

Le pacificateur se mit entre moi et mes parents et les força à sortir. Me laissant seule dans cette salle aux couleurs sombres.

À partir de ce moment, tout devint flou pour moi. J'avançais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Jodie s'adressait à moi et Lysandre mais je n'écoutais pas. Je regardais par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet en voiture. J'étais en transe, déconnectée de la réalité.

Mais ce fut lorsque je m'assis dans le train me menant au Capitole, que tout reprit forme.

Les visages autour de moi, l'environs. La nourriture et Jodie qui parlait sans s'arrêter.

Et ce train. Ce n'était pas un bateau qui nous menait vers la mort.

Non.

C'était un train. Le train du Capitole. Car j'avais été sélectionnée pour les Jeux.

J'allais mourir.

* * *

C'est ma première fiction sur Hunger Games. Elle sera assez courte, je prévois 10 chapitres minimum et 15 maximum, environs.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Lâchez une review.

Ça fait toujours plaisir

Emma.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bienvenue au Capitole

**- Chapitre 2 –**

_Bienvenue au Capitole _

Les journée en train, menant vers le Capitole, étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Je passais mes nuits à cauchemarder et me réveillais en hurlant, j'angoissais dès que je me retrouvais seule et je ne pouvais plus avaler une miette de pain.

Des images gravées dans ma mémoire des anciens Hunger Games me revenaient et me faisaient vomir.

Mais je n'en parlais à personne. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. J'avais promis à mes parents de revenir vivante. Et si je m'attachais à qui que ce soit j'allais mourir.

Car la pitié et la gentillesse n'avaient pas leur place dans ces Jeux.

J'avais donc évité tout contact avec le tribut mâle présent avec moi, et il en avait fait de même. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de nous parler. Nous étions d'accord là-dessus, pas question de devenir amis.

Nous allions devoir nous tuer. Ce serait bête et inutile.

-Ho ma chérie, j'adore la couleur de tes cheveux !

Jodie qui venait du Capitole aimait tout ce qui était vif, et qui attire l'attention. Et mes cheveux rentraient dans les deux critères.

-Merci, Jodie. Et moi j'aime ton…

Je gardais la bouche ouverte pendant un moment, avant de la refermer et de détourner le regard, non pas par gêne, mais juste pour ne pas qu'elle voit mon dégoût dans mes yeux.

J'entendis Lysandre étouffer – mal- un rire. Jodie le fusilla du regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. – et c'est pas par vieillesse -.

Le style du Capitole était horrible, extravagant vif, trop « attire l'attention ». Je préférais nettement mes vêtements habituels que je portais dans mon district.

Un pantalon large, noir, une veste grise, des bottes. Tout ce qui avait de plus classiques et de sobre.

Jodie ne se vexa pas pour un sous et attrapa une coupe d'un liquide vert fluo et en but une traite.

-Délicieux. Vous en voulez ?

-Non, dit-on d'une seule voix.

-Bon. Écoutez. Comme il n'y a eu aucun gagnant dans le district 7 jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas de mentor. Donc, il va falloir quand même que je vous parle des bases. Huum, laissez-moi m'en rappeler…Alors…Pas de feu camp, ça attirerait l'attention, et…heu….tentez de ne pas vous faire tuer !

Lysandre et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens. Avait-on la moindre chance de survie ?

J'haussais les épaules et retournais dans ma chambre, par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le Capitole au loin. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation.

De grands bâtiments neufs, aucune végétation. Que des constructions modernes. Tout était tellement haut, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

C'était magnifique, c'était neuf, c'était propre. Tout le contraire des districts.

~…~

Les feuilles tourbillonnaient autour de nous, me donnant la nausée. Les cris de la foule me donnaient mal à la tête, je tournais doucement la tête vers Lysandre qui était habillé comme moi. Il avait une grande couronne en bois, mais à la place de la robe en fausses feuilles couleur automnale que je portais, il ne portait qu'un short de la même couleur, tandis que son torse était nu. Je soufflais un bon coup, tandis que les chariots devant nous commençaient à se disposer sur le côté.

Nous arrivions.

La foule continuait de hurler de joie tandis que je déglutissais péniblement.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus je commençais à réellement prendre conscience de où on était. Et ce qui nous attendait.

Le président Snow, avec ses cheveux blonds, nous attendaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

(Emma140 : Pareil que pour Johanna, au 74ème Hunger Games, je me dis que Snow a la soixantaine, donc en se disant que Snow a dû être élu quand il a eu une trentaine d'années, il aurait commencé à gouverner au 44ème Hunger Games Ça tombe bien on est au 45ème :3)

Comment pouvait-il sourire ?

Je lançais un regard à Lysandre qui semblait plus intéressé par un des chariots près de nous.

Bientôt un silence de mort vint faire place afin de laisser le président Snow parler.

-Mesdames et messieurs des 12 districts. Nous saluons votre courage et votre sacrifice afin de divertir nos pauvres esprits…Joyeux 45ème Hunger Games et puisse le sort…vous êtes favorable.

Cette phrase.

Je la détestais. Je détestais l'entendre. Ils nous envoyaient dans une arène pour qu'on se fasse tuer, simplement pour leurs petits yeux. Nous n'avions qu'une chance sur 24 de survivre. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de favorable.

Si on perd. On est mort.

Si on gagne. On a du sang sur les mains pour le reste de notre vie.

Je serrais les poings et me retins de hurler.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit, ni le moment pour me donner en spectacle. Mais vraiment pas.

Lysandre dut voir mon mal être car il me chuchota :

-Calme-toi…

Cette phrase aurait du me calmer, mais à la place, elle ne fit m'enhardir davantage.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes Jodie après cet affreux défilé -où j'avais manqué de faire une meurtre- elle semblait surexcitée.

Elle nous poussa dans un ascenseur, en nous ordonnant de « ne pas discuter tels des puérils gamins ». Elle appuya sur le bouton 7 et tapa dans ses mains :

-Vous allez voir, c'est une suite splendide, moi-même j'ai eu la chance de la visiter avant vous, il y a un de ces lustres de Cristal au plafond, c'est du jamais-vu, il y aussi cette magnifique porcelaine, et les chambre sont splendides, vous avez une télévision à votre disposition afin de ne rien rater, et les 10 derniers Hunger Games y sont enregistrés, pour vous donner des idées !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Jodie passa devant nous, avant de nous laisser observer la magnifique suite.

Sur la droite, un grand salon nous fit place, il y avait un grand canapé en cuir qui faisait face à une télévision éteinte, qui se reflétait sur la table basse près du canapé.

Sur la sur la gauche, il y avait une grande plate-forme bleu, légèrement en hauteur, grâce aux marches qui permettaient d'y accéder, une grande table en verre était disposé, entourés d'une dizaine de chaises, et, comme nous l'avait dit Jodie, un imposant lustre en cristal pendait au dessus de la table, faisant scintiller ses cristaux, où étaient disposés des ampoules afin d'éclairer la table.

Plusieurs hôtes étaient à nos dispositions, et comme d'habitude au Capitole, elles étaient sur maquillés ce qui me coupa toute envie de les regarder. La suite ne s'arrêtait pas là, car un petit couloir nous faisait face, un peu plus loin, et je pus y apercevoir trois portes en bois massif.

-Alors, ne vous avais-je pas dis que c'était splendide ?

Je sortis de ma contemplation et secouais légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. C'était magnifique et si luxueux….

Je poussais la première porte du couloir et tombais sur une énorme terrasse qui donnait sur le Capitole, où un splendide soleil orangé se couchait doucement.

-C'est beau, non ?

Je sursautais en poussant un petit cri, tandis que Lysandre me souriait doucement.

Je le fusillais du regard, tandis qu'il continuait à me sourire, je levais les yeux au ciel et revins dans le couloir, en poussant la seconde porte. Elle donnait sur une grande chambre, où au milieu trônait, évidemment, un lit. La couverture était bleu azur. Comme la mer que l'on voit à la télévision. Celle de notre district était plutôt d'un bleu marine noir, la cause de la crasse et de la saleté du district.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'ignorer pendant tout le séjour ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, ça passera assez vite, rétorquais-je avec ironie en me retournant vers le blond derrière moi.

-Pourquoi tu es si froide avec moi ?

-Ho mon dieu, soupirais-je, par pitié dis-moi que tu n'es pas aussi bête !

-Je me doute bien que dans trois jours, on devra probablement envisager de s'assassiner l'un l'autre, mais...Pour l'instant, je te propose une alliance à l'avance. Nous n'avons pas de mentor, il vaudrait mieux s'allier. Ouvres la télévision, programme-la pour qu'elle diffuse la 44ème édition des Hunger Games, on va suivre, tous les faits et gestes du gagnant et de ceux qui ont survécus le plus longtemps possible, d'accord ?

Il me tendit sa main que je regardais pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas complètement tort et pourtant…Je relevais les yeux vers lui et secouais la tête :

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, je…

-Liliane, je te demande pas qu'on devienne des amis, je te demande de former une alliance…C'est important pour survivre…

-Une alliance à deux ?

-On trouvera d'autres tributs après, alors, oui ou non ?

-D'accord, capitulais-je, mais je serais plus froide avec toi qu'un glaçon.

-Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de ta part

Nous fîmes donc ce que Lysandre avait proposé. Les 44ème Hunger Games avaient été gagnés par un gars de 15 ans, du district 5. Denvy Stato. Dès que les Hunger Games ont commencés, il a couru vers la corne d'abondance, et a prit une machette, avant de tuer trois tributs masculins. Tout le long des Jeux, il est resté en équipe, sûr de lui. Puis, une nuit, lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de participants, il a tué tous ceux – et celles ! – avec qui il s'était allié, pendant leur sommeil. C'était à la fois atroce et attentionné. Ils ne souffraient pas, au moins…

Denvy resta seul pendant encore un jour, à errer dans les bois, sa machette souillé du sang séché des tributs assassinés. Regarder cela était…Horrible.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit, à côté de Lysandre. Aucun de nous deux ne quittait l'écran des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est écroulé et il a pleuré, pour évacuer toute la tension, tout le stress, toute la mort qui planait autour de lui. Il a vomi, il se sentait mal. Mais il reprit son chemin, sa machette toujours en main.

Regarder ça, en se disant que dans quelques jours, ça allait être notre tour était effrayant.

La finale de cet Hunger Games se finalisa avec un immense incendie très particulier, c'était comme un ouragan, c'était un incendie qui aspirait tout ce qui était à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de lui et qui se déplaçait beaucoup trop vite. 1 participant des 3 qui restaient se fit brûler vif. Heureusement, afin de ne pas choquer la population, le Capitole a dé zoomé l'image. On ne voyait que le feu dans l'obscurité de la nuit et on n'entendait qu'un cri perçant, suppliant. Un coup de canon retentit après un long moment. Je portais une main à mon cœur, j'avais peur.

Oui je pouvais l'affirmer pour la première fois de ma foutue vie, j'étais plus qu'effrayée, je tremblais de partout. Lysandre voulut se rapprocher de moi, mais je le dissuadais d'un regard.

Avec un peu de chance, ma mort, à moi, ne sera pas aussi douloureuse, peut-être pourrais-je me faire tuer dans mon sommeil. La plus douce mort qui soit dans les Hunger Games…

Malgré mon envie de vomir présente – et comprenant plus que jamais Denvy – je regardais la fin.

Denvy, assez malin, courut vers la grande rivière à grands courants, tandis que l'incendie se rapprochait de plus en plus, tandis qu'il sauta dedans, la tornade de feu se dirigea vers lui. La rivière n'était pas assez profonde et son dos dépassait. Il se fit brûler le dos au 8ème degrés, nous entendîmes son hurlement étouffé par l'eau qui entra dans sa bouche.

Heureusement pour lui, son supplice ne dura qu'une centaines de dizaine de secondes, mais cela dût durer une éternité.

Il ferme les yeux, lorsqu'un coup de canon se fait entendre, Comme pour faire croire qu'il est mort…

Mais non, la scène change et on aperçoit l'ouragan devenir de plus en plus violent, et emporter le dernier tribut qu'il restait – sans compter Denvy – dans la mort. Ce tribut eut plus de chance, il mourut dans la seconde qui suivit, tellement la température était chaude. On voit ensuite l'héliporter prendre Denvy, toujours inconscient, et il y un fondu au noir, avant que l'on voit Gabriel Vintor , le présentateur télé, de l'émission spécial Hunger Games afin de présenter les candidats, mieux les connaître ect…

(Emma140 : Pareil que pour Johanna. Je suppose qu'avec l'âge de Caesar Flickman dans les _Hunger Games_, il est né bien après les 45ème Hunger Games)

-Alors Denvy, comment te sens-tu d'avoir gagné les 44ème Hunger Games ?

-Je suis extrêmement fier de moi, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et j'espère ne jamais y retourner, sourit-il.

La foule rit et Gabriel se lève, en prenant le bras de Denvy en le levant, et levant le sien aussi il hurle :

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS VOICI LE GAGNANT DES 44ÈME HUNGER GAMES, DENVY STATOOOOOOOO !

La télévision s'éteint, c'est Lysandre qui l'a arrêté, il affiche un sourire amer, et infiniment triste.

-Maintenant c'est à nous d'écrire la suite de l'histoire…L'histoire des 45ème Hunger Games…J'aimerais tellement…Foutre la merde, afin que leur émission soit bousillée et qu'il ne puisse jamais la diffuser ! Mais c'est impossible.

-Je sais, soufflais-je doucement.

Mais ce n'était pas impossible, d'ailleurs Lysandre était si près de la réalité…Mais ça…Personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Même pas moi.

* * *

Alors… ?

Satisfaits ?

C'est pas clair, la fin et c'est fait exprès.

Il va se passer des trucs vraiment…Étranges dans l'arène. Mais c'est pas pour maintenant.

Laissez des reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :3

Emma140.


	3. Chapter 3 : S'allier avec l'ennemi

J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre, merci de m'encourager, ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire lorsque ça plait à des gens.

J'aimerais aussi préciser que comme nous sommes au 45ème Hunger Games, certains choses non-présentes dans les livres et dans les films peuvent l'êtres ici.

En 30 ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer :3

Et désolé pour le petit retard, j'étais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps.

P-S pour Worz : J'ai bien fais attention il n'y aucune N.A dans ce chapitre x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 –**

_S'allier avec l'ennemi_

-Le centre d'entraînement vous permettra d'exceller dans des domaines où vous n'aurez jamais cru vous démarquez des autres, certains d'entre vous ont déjà des talents qui pourraient se révéler très utiles dans l'arène. Mais bon…À leur place, je ne les montrerais, rit l'entraineuse en retroussant les manches de sa veste noire. Vous avez exactement 5 heures. Allez-y.

Plusieurs des tributs coururent vers une activité particulière, quant à moi, je marchais vers les activités d'escalade.

Rendue-là, j'observais les 5 cordes qui pendaient depuis le plafond, avant d'en agripper une d'une main, je tirais un peu dessus pour tester sa solidité.

-On a peur ? Me demanda une voix étrangement sensuelle derrière moi.

Je me retournais, les sourcils froncés et découvrit une jeune métissée, au long cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés. Elle me toisait de ses prunelles sombres avec un certain mépris mélangé à de l'amusement.

-Fiche-moi la paix, rétorquais-je sèchement en commençant à monter à la corde, elle attrapa mon bras et me fit lâcher prise, je tombais une fraction de secondes, avant de me retrouver à terre. Je me relevais et la fusillais du regard tandis qu'elle poussait un petit rire, avant de s'agripper, à son tour, à la corde, j'allais lui faire le même tour qu'elle m'avait fait, mais trop rapidement, elle pivota de l'autre côté de la corde, pour être face à moi, et me sourit.

-Sournoise et maligne, toutes les qualités d'une gagnante, me sourit-elle faussement.

Elle grimpa tellement rapidement, que j'en restais ébahie, une fois au bout de la corde, elle commença à se balancer de gauche à droite, en prenant appuie sur le mur près d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle prit assez d'élan, elle lâcha la corde, avant d'effectuer une pirouette majestueuse dans les airs, elle se rattrapa sur la quatrième corde, elle effectua des figures à une main, tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je sentis mon ego en prendre un coup, je relevais la hâte hautainement :

Très bien ? Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait être servie !

Sans la lâcher du regard, je me dirigeais vers une autre activité, à quelques mètres de nous. Il s'agissait de plusieurs plateformes rectangulaires et placés en ordre croissant, selon leur taille. Plusieurs se contentaient de sauter de l'unes à l'autres, moi je préférais ma méthode. Je pris un petit élan, avant de sauter sur la première plateforme, lorsque mes deux pieds furent dessus, j'en plaçais un sur le rebord de la deuxième plateforme un peu plus haute que celle, où je me retrouvais. Je plaçais mes bras devant moi, et ils prirent la place de mon pied sur la deuxième plateforme, mes pieds dans les airs, je les fis redescendre sur la troisième plateforme, ainsi je fis 10 pirouettes, au début, cela n'avait rien de très impressionnant, mais vers la 7ème plateforme qui faisait 14 mètres de haut, mes pirouettes n'auraient plus été aussi faciles à faire pour tout le monde.

. J'atterris sur la dixième plateforme, et une fois mes deux pieds bien stables, je lançais un regard à-mademoiselle-prétention et ne pus retenir un sourire mesquin.

Elle me sourit, avant de faire passer ses pieds au dessus d'elle, en une acrobatie impressionnante et de les croiser sur la corde, elle laissa ses mains dans les airs et se laissa doucement tomber à l'aide de ses pieds et de la force dans ses jambes. À quelques mètres du sol, ses mains attrapèrent la corde, et elle pivota afin que ses pieds rencontrent le sol, en premier. Elle se releva et s'approcha de moi, tandis que je refis le trajet inverse, toujours avec mes – sans vouloir me venter – majestueuses pirouettes, et allais à sa rencontre. Cette fois-ci, aucun mépris dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la fascination.

-Plutôt pas mal, avoua t-elle, je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un de presque aussi expérimentée que moi.

-Je dois avouer que tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée non plus, lui répondis-je.

Je me retournais et aperçus une dizaine de tributs qui nous regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, dès qu'ils virent qu'on les regardaient, ils reprirent leurs esprits et continuèrent leurs activités.

-Juliana Vesto, du district 4, se présenta t-elle.

-Liliane Wood, district 7.

-C'est qui le tribut mâle qui est venu avec toi ?

Je lui pointais Lysandre qui s'entraînait au lancée d'armes sur des cibles en plastique, il semblait extrêmement concentré, et de ce que j'en voyais, il était plutôt bon.

-Pas mal, commenta t-elle, un beau blond musclé.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je suis frustrée.

-Et comment tu comptes…

-Et bien, dans les Jeux, c'est le seul moment où on pourra faire ce que l'on veut.

J'haussais un sourcil, tandis qu'elle restait impassible.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, rétorquais-je, je ferais n'importe quoi pour choquer ces fichus gens du Capitole.

Elle m'adressa léger sourire :

-T'es plutôt cool, finalement. Tu serais une bonne alliée dans les jeux…

-C'est une façon déguisée de me proposer une alliance ?

-Pas du tout, je réfléchissais à voix haute, répondit-elle avant de déguerpir vers les activités de combat de corps à corps.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour me faire l'idée que je m'étais faite une éventuelle amie…Enfin amie…Plutôt une alliée.

Je rejoins Lysandre qui plus que concentré, ne me remarqua même pas, il lança deux couteaux en plein sur le cœur et sur la tête de la fausse cible, je remarquais plusieurs tributs femelles qui le dévoraient du regard. Apparemment mon coéquipier ne passait pas inaperçue à travers les tributs femelles, mais il n'en n'avait cure, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa fausse cible, son regard à ce moment-là me fit peur, et je me demandais qu'est-ce que ça serait dans les vraies Jeux…

-Hé, Liliane !

Je sursautais lorsque Lysandre m'interpella et se dirigea vers moi en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur son front, avec son avant-bras.

Les regards doux et charmeur qui se posaient sur mon coéquipier il y a quelques secondes, se dirigèrent vers moi et devinrent dur et furieux.

-Salut, répondis-je piteusement.

-Ça va pas, devina t-il.

-Écoute, étant donné que dans moins d'une dizaine de jours je vais probablement me faire tuer, tu peux concevoir le fait que je n'aille pas très bien, lui crachais-je sèchement.

-Miss 7 n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, ricana une voix insupportable derrière moi.

Je me retournais, déjà prête à lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais me figeais.

La fille qui venait de me provoquer était nul autre que Rosalyne Aster, la fille de deux grands gagnants du District 2, Harry et Maria Aster. Depuis sa tendre enfance, elle avait été entrainée pour participer à ses jeux…C'était une tueuse expérimentée.

Elle me fixait de ses yeux bleu transperçant et resserrait ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, si elle avait le même physique que ma meilleure amie, son visage était plein de prétention, de sûreté et de bravoure. Un peu trop même…

Tout le contraire de Elsa.

-Et bien, on a perdu sa langue ?

-Allez viens Liliane, allons-y….

-Oui, va te réfugier dans les bras de ton copain ! Tu peux fuir maintenant, mais tu ne le pourras pas dans les Jeux…Tu seras tellement facile à éliminer, une gamine qui vient du 7 et qui sait faire des pirouettes…

Elle s'avança vers Lysandre et lui prit un des couteaux qu'il avait en main, elle me sourit et le lança vers moi. Je me baissais juste à temps, tandis que le couteau vint se planter contre le mur derrière moi.

-Mais t'es complètement folle ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire insolent avant de s'éloigner en déhanchant exagérément ses hanches.

Je roulais des yeux, tandis qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Laisse, me souffla Lysandre, on n'est pas ici pour se faire des amis, de toute façon…

~…~

-Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à cette 43ème édition des Hunger Games !

La foule acclama le présentateur aux cheveux verdâtre.

Lysandre et moi sommes allongés sur mon lit ne détachant pas notre regard de l'image projeté devant nous.

Les 43ème Hunger Games avaient été gagnés par un jeune homme de 17 ans, du district 2, répondant au nom de Alexis Clerween, grand brun orgueilleux, il avait fait partit de ceux qui tuaient et non ceux qui craignaient ou fuyaient.

Dès le début des Jeux, il s'est dirigé vers la corne d'abondance et s'est emparé d'une hache.

Il n'a assassiné aucun tribut - car aucun n'a osé se dresser contre lui – puis s'est emparé d'un sac de survie avant de courir vers la forêt.

Sa première victime a été la tribut femelle de son district, il l'a mit en confiance en lui faisant croire que parce qu'ils étaient du même district, alors ils étaient comme frère et sœur.

Il l'a égorgé deux heures plus tard, la prenant par surprise en lui chuchotant juste avant qu'elle ne meure : « Tu es la seule à ma hauteur dans ces putains de jeux, sens-toi honorée de mourir par ma main…Tu en vaux vraiment la peine… »

Je lançais un regard noir à Lysandre qui secoua la tête instantanément, comme pour me rassurer. Mais ce qui se déroulait à l'écran me prouvait et m'apprenait une chose :

Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Même pas au tribut du même district que vous…

Il a continué d'avancer pendant un long moment avant de rencontrer un groupe de tributs alliés. Il a joué les garçons perdus en courant vers eux et en les faisant croire qu'il était paniqué, car il avait dû tuer la tribut de son district, car elle avait essayé de lui sectionner la gorge. Il fit semblant de reprendre de la contenance – Son jeu d'acteur était excellent – avant de continuer son chemin avec eux. Après 4 jours d'alliance, ils se séparèrent afin de partir en quête de nourriture, les 2 tributs mâles qui se trouvaient avec Alexis se firent égorger eux aussi, alors qu'ils cueillaient des fruits sauvages. Comme quoi, un moment d'inattention peut vous coûter la vie.

Il ne rejoignit pas le groupe et leur laissa le soin de découvrir les cadavres de leurs deux alliés, seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du meurtre, il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures et Alexis avait eu le temps d'installer un piège qui explosa dès que l'un posa le pied dessus. 7 tributs décédèrent d'un seul coup.

À lui seul, il avait tué 10 tributs en moins de 5 jours.

Il continua de marcher pendant un long moment, seul, son hache pleine de sang à la main.

Il ne croisa personne pendant un jour complet, mais entendit un bruit d'explosion, à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Il avait épuisé toutes les dynamites que comportait son sac de survie dans son piège mortel, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tuer les tributs qu'il restait.

Il avait tué 10 tributs, mais 3 étaient morts par la main d'autres tributs.

Il ne restait que donc 10 participants à tuer…

Alexis ne s'allia plus, préférant être seul, mais si cela était plus dangereux. Il tuait quelques animaux pour manger. Quelques jours passèrent, 5 précisément, et Alexis ne rencontra que 2 tributs, dont un à moitié mort. Il acheva ses souffrances…

9 jours dans l'arène, avec une dizaine d'égratignures sur le corps, seulement.

9 jours passés, plus que 8 tributs.

3 moururent en 2 jours, noyés à cause d'un stratagème, aussi intelligent que pervers.

Plus que 5 tributs. Alexis en tua un violement, lui plantant sa hache dans le ventre plusieurs fois, s'acharnant sur lui, jusqu'à ce que le canon retentisse.

J'agrippais inconsciemment la couverture du lit entre mes doigts tremblants. Lysandre tenta de prendre ma main, mais je me dégageais rapidement. Pas de liens. Pas de sentiments. Pas de problèmes dans l'arène. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que trois tributs, une énorme tempête de neige s'abattit sur l'arène, forçant, les derniers participants à se réfugier dans une grotte.

Nelyss Curtis, dernière tribut femelle des 43ème Hunger Games, chercha une grotte pendant presque 1 heure, lorsqu'elle en trouva enfin une, ses lèvres étaient mauves, elle tremblait de partout, plus que faible elle s'écroula à l'entrée.

Ce qui n'était pas de chance, c'est qu'elle était arrivée dans la même grotte qu'Alexis.

Elle était inconsciente, il aurait pu facilement la tuer, mais il ne le fit pas.

Cela réchauffa mon cœur. Enfin. Un peu de pitié.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, réchauffée par la chaleur artificielle de la grotte.

Le Capitole ne voulait pas que ces Hunger Games finissent sans gagnant, car les derniers tributs seraient tous mort d'hypothermie.

Elle se méfia d'Alexis au début, à tort, car il se montra très gentil. Enfin seulement au début…

Après quelques heures dans la grotte, Alexis montra son vrai visage, lorsqu'il attacha avec le reste de cordes trouvés dans son sac de survie, il la plaça de façon à ce que la caméra ne voit que leurs jambes, puis, au grand étonnement de tous, ne la tua pas. Mais la viola.

Afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, ils nous montrèrent une caméra qui avait une vue d'ensemble sur la grotte, on ne voyait que de la neige et une entrée sombre…Mais on entendait les cris de supplication, puis e douleur de Nelyss. Son dernier cri sonna plus terrifié que douloureux, et nous comprîmes, lorsque le canon retentit, qu'après avoir abusé d'elle, il venait de la tuer, sans aucun scrupule.

Je n'en pus plus, je sortis du lit et me dirigeais vers les toilettes pour rendre ce que j'avais mangé, j'évacuais tout.

Les cris de Nelyss résonnaient dans ma tête encore…  
_« Non ! » « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! » « NON » « ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE, ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊTE ! » « Le BOUM » du canon…_

Lysandre vint me rejoindre et retins mes cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage en même temps que mes larmes.

Je pleurais longuement dans ses bras, j'avais une migraine folle. Lysandre me coucha dans mon lit, il me chuchota des mots tendres…Son ton était sucré…Mais ma fatigue dût à mes nausées m'empêchèrent de capter le moindre mot.

-…Ira bien…Hunger Games…Je…Te…Protégerais.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !

Faut vraiment que Liliane arrête de regarder les enregistrements des derniers Hunger Games, ça va la rendre malade ! Quoi qu'elle l'est déjà

Chapitre assez sérieux, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, c'est vraiment glauque ce qui est arrivé à Nelyss. Une tribut du district 11 qui est une pure invention de ma part…

En tout cas, bonne semaine et on se revoit au chapitre 4 !

Emma.


End file.
